


Your One and Only

by atomicSoundwaves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homestuck AU, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicSoundwaves/pseuds/atomicSoundwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros has been feeling down ever since the accident. Who will come to his rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your One and Only

Silence.

That's all you have left. Its your only friend in the world. It's what accompanied you when he didn't, what stayed by your side unlike your other "friends". Ever since the accident you've wanted to hurt that wretched girl. But alas, your timid and kind nature won't allow you to do such a thing. You're old enough to get a job, but your father refuses to let you get one given your situation.

Situation.

You hate that word. It makes you feel weak. Well, weaker. You know you're not really strong, and your "friends" couldn't agree more. You dont want to be in this chair anymore. You want to walk and smell the flowers. You want to see the animals and make some new friends. You want to be free. 

As if that would ever happen. Your life is ruined. You want nothing but escape. But you can't escape either. You're trapped in this chair, in this house, in your room. No one will come for you, no one but your father. As much as it pains you to say it, you wish your best friend was still here. You wanted him to stay, but he couldn't. His dad wouldn't allow him. He was everything you had and all you probably ever will have. Its upsetting really, to know that your only true friend is gone. Probably even forever. You want him back. 

You want Gamzee back. You need him. He gave you strength and hope, he was everything to you. He didn't want to leave you, he told you so. He promised he'd stay in touch. He said he would visit you. He told you that you were such a good friend, one of his best, in his own little quirky way. You loved the way he spoke to everyone, without a care in the world. It was always enough to make you smile and giggle that "cute as fuck laugh of yours". 

Oh look, you're crying. You hadn't noticed until now. You probably never will get used to the silence, even if its been two years now. After the accident, Gamzee never treated you differently. Everyone else did, but he told you that "you are one miraculous motherfucker, and ain't nothing gonna change how I feel about you". You hate your life. You hate how everyone treats you. Most of all, you hate yourself. You never had much self confidence to begin with, and now you have none to end with. You just want to escape. You want everything to end. No one knows how you've been feeling for the past two years, because no one has even bothered asking you. Your head hurts from crying so much, and you just want to sleep. 

So you do. Well, you try to. You can't really sleep when there's someone knocking at the door, now can you? You don't have to get up, though. Your dad said he'd get it. You can hear him talking with someone. You don't care what they're saying, so you try to tune them out. No use in eavesdropping, your dad never liked it much. You close your eyes, and try to stop the tears from flowing. You try to be quiet and stop the whines. You find that you're quite good at it, seeing as you've chosen to spend most of your nights trying not to wake your dad while you cry.

Your thoughts are cut short when you hear footsteps. Someone's coming upstairs. It's probably your dad, so you don't pay much attention to them. Then you hear knocking on your door. Strange, dad usually just comes in slowly. Suddenly, you hear a voice. It's not your dad's. It's another voice, a voice that you'd recognize anywhere. A voice you've tried to keep remembering. You find yourself calling out to it, but you don't attempt a second time, due to your weak voice.

"Gamzee?"

Your door opens to reveal a tall lanky figure standing on the other side of it. His hair is black and messy, like he hasn't bothered to comb through it at all. His clothes are baggy, and he still wears the face paint. You sit up quickly and try to hold back a sob. 

"What's up, motherfucker?"

He walks closer to your bed until he's practically hovering over you. You have to look up at him like you're a six year old because he's so tall. You can't stop the tears this time. He looks so worried about you, but you just can't stop them. You can't stop the sobs, the whimpers, or the hiccups either. He sits down next to you and wraps his arms around you. 

"Its alright, Tav. Don't cry anymore. You don't wanna stain that cute face of yours with tears, do you?"

Your breath hitches when he calls your face cute. You're blushing so hard your face probably looks like a tomato. Gamzee notices this right away and laughs a little.

"Y-you think my face is, uh, cute?"

Another laugh. 

"Of course, motherfucker. Cutest damn face I've ever seen."

The heat is probably radiating off your face at this point and you can't do much to stop it.

"I'm sorry, Tavbro. I'm so fucking sorry I never called or visited you. My old man ain't too fond of me havin' friends."

You stare at him for a while, figuring that at this point it's not much of a big deal anymore. Gamzee's back and that's all that matters to you. You hug him and bury your face in his chest.

"It's okay, Gamzee. I um, I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, motherfucker. It kinda killed me inside when I had to leave. Couldn't really deal with leavin' my best bro behind."

And then there was silence. Far too much silence. At this point it really bothered you. You love his voice, and you always want to be able to hear it. You love his scent, you love his messy hair, his face paint, his... tattoo?!

"Gamzee you got a tattoo?!"

"Sure did, bro. Kinda hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it. It's kickass, isn't it?"

You just stare at it. You don't hate it, but it kind of comes as a shock to you. You've both talked about getting one, but you never thought he would actually do it, let alone remember the promise. You don't know if you should tell him about yours.

"It's so cool," you whisper. He smiles at you and says, "I remembered how you always wanted us both to get some sick tattoos. I got this one and thought about those days we..."

Your face turns into one of confusion, wondering why he stopped talking so suddenly. Wait, why is he staring at your collar bones?

Shit, he noticed. Technically it was your fault, since you didn't even bother to put on a shirt. You wondered how he didn't notice at first, but you stayed quiet, blushed a deep red and looked away. 

"Shit, Tav. I thought you forgot about that promise, " he said with a smile on his face. He reached his hand out to touch your tattoo and grinned. You blushed harder at the thought of having chosen the flaming bull horns. 

"Kick-motherfuckin'-ass, Tav!" 

"I-it's not that great..."

"Pretty fuckin' sweet if you ask me."

"Yours is cooler," you mumbled with a slight smile. Honestly, it's hard to explain it, but it looks cool. It's somewhat a mix between a goat and a sea animal, you think. 

"Mine is cool, yours is awesome, Tav."

You both sit on your bed for a while until he asks you something.

Hey Tavbro, I've been meaning to ask you, what the fuck ever happened to that spider bitch?"

You froze. You forgot all about her for a while. You forgot about everyone, actually. You only focused on Gamzee, which was pretty much the only one you wanted to focus on right now. Your face turned into one of pure hatred and a bit of fear.

"I um, haven't spoken to her since. She used to uh, come by a lot, trying to say how, sorry she was. About everything. I'm not forgiving her, though. I can't."

Gamzee looked at you worriedly and smiled again. He gently tilted your chin up so you were looking him in the eyes.

"Cheer up, Tav. As long as I'm here she ain't gonna bother you no more. I'm here to stay this time." 

Your eyes lit up and you beamed at him. He grinned and you both looked into each other's eyes for a while. Gamzee started to lean in closer, until the space between you two was nonexistent and his lips were on yours. Obviously surprised by this sudden action, your eyes widened. But as the seconds ticked by, you found yourself not being able to care. You kissed him back and he smiled. He broke the kiss and looked into your eyes once more.

"I like you, Tav. I always have and I always will."

"I like you too, Gamzee. A lot."

You giggled at his lazy smile and kissed him again. You've been waiting for this day for a long time. The day that Gamzee would come back. You never thought that he liked you back. Then again, you're mainly oblivious to certain things, these usually being Gamzee's hints about his feelings for you. You remembered when he told you his feelings for you would never change, and you finally understood what he meant.

"You'll forever be my one and only, Tav."

"My one and only," you repeated. You smiled and noticed a tear rolling down your face. He wiped it away and gently kissed you again. 

Ever since then you only pay attention to him. You notice every little thing he does, from the little glances he gives you when he thinks you're not looking, to the passionate kisses you both share. You don't care about what others think anymore. You no longer concern yourself with your "friends". You're finally able to smell the flowers. You finally found new friends you both share. You're finally free. All because of him. 

Your one and only.


End file.
